Previous driver circuits which provide high-current switching output signals with a low driving signal current typically include two or more transistors in a Darlington-type arrangement. One such arrangement (FIG. 1) includes the collector of the first transistor being returned to the power supply through a current-limiting resistor. The emitter of the first transistor is then received by the base of the subsequent output transistor. The collector of the output transistor is then available to provide the drive current to the particular load circuitry attached thereto. Since the first transistor emitter current is always fixed at its maximum current which is defined by the limiting resistor R.sub.L, any current which is received by the second transistor in excess of the amount necessary to provide saturation of the second transistor will cause the second transistor to go further into saturation. As a result, when the circuit is turned off, the output transistor requires a longer turnoff time to deplete the excess charge in the base region. The circuit also consumes more supply current than necessary. When the collectors of the input and output transistors are connected in common (FIG. 2), a classic Darlington pair circuit is formed, which provides a faster switching circuit, with a reduced power supply-current regulation characteristic. However, the circuit exhibits a higher voltage drop and may still be overdriven, resulting in extended turnoff time.